Network copolymer emulsion compositions can exhibit a variety of physical properties. The polymers can be modified to be hydrophilic, lipophilic and hydrophobic depending on the nature of the organic substituents. Emulsions comprising network copolymer compositions made by simultaneously polymerizing and cross-linking, in the presence of a free radical polymerization catalyst, a mixture of polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomers having particular structures have utility in a variety of applications including personal care (hair conditioners, skin care and color cosmetics), textile treatments, hard surface modifiers, agricultural adjuncts, and the like. These emulsions are further described and claimed below as well as methods of making the emulsions.